


Last candle

by Momoka_Rose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Keith is smitten, M/M, One Shot, lance is a precious goof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoka_Rose/pseuds/Momoka_Rose
Summary: There's a storm, and a blackout. They're out of candles.





	Last candle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and just never got round to posting it. But with S8 coming I figured why not~~ Only gave it a quick proof read, so sorry for any mistakes..

The small, one room apartment is dark and cold. Rain batters gently against the windows, punctuated by the occasional low rumble of thunder in the distance. The worst of the storm has passed, but the tenants of the small apartment complex are left to deal with a power outage it left in its wake. 

 

The room is lit with nothing more than a single candle, glowing softly on the kitchen bench. Sitting next to it, silhouetted in its dim lit is a dark figure, cocooned in a blanket with his legs dangling off the edge. He isn’t alone. He watches another bumping around in the darkness, clutching their phone for light as they search the cabinets.

 

“Lance, I’m telling you this is the only one left. We used up all the other candles, remember?” Lance lifts his head from a cabinet too quick, bumping the back of his head with a loud, painful thud.

 

“I was sure we had more left still. I swear I didn’t use them all!” Lance throws the hand not rubbing his head into the air in frustration.

 

“You weren’t going to use them all, but then you changed your mind ‘cause it wasn’t ‘romantic enough’,” he quotes with his fingers in the air, “you said you’d buy more next pay day. Guess you just forgot,” Lance pauses then groans, burying his face in his hands.

 

“You forgot too!” Lance points an accusatory finger at him, before quickly dropping it with another loud groan, “Damn it Keith, this is why I should never do anything romantic. You deserve better! Someone who’ll remember to buy more candles after a romantic night. Big, expensive, scented ones! Someone proper, and responsible and will take you out to fancy restaurants with over-priced meals you have to squint at. Who can sweep you off your feet and give you a place that’s not a one room shack from the middle ages with wiring from the Jurassic.” Lance, who had been gesturing wildly with his hands as he spoke, drops them in a defeated slump. 

 

Keith smiles at his dramatic boyfriend’s antics. It’s too dark to see much, but he can practically hear the pout he’s making from across the room. He feels the need to say something to wipe the kicked puppy look he’s sure to be wearing. 

 

“Lance,” he says softly, and waits till Lance’s head lifts before continuing. “Pretty sure I don’t really care about having expensive candles or fancy dinner dates where I need to squint at things. And that I’m perfectly happy where I am, so long as I have my endearingly goofy boyfriend with me who already sweeps me off my feet with romantic take-out dinners by cheap candle-light and stay at home movie and game nights.” Keith meets Lances pouting gaze as best he can in the dim light. Lance hesitates a moment, before dragging his feet back to the kitchen. As he draws nearer, Keith cam make out the tiny, shy smile curling his lips.

 

He reaches out to Keith, running his hands slowly up his bare thighs. Keith lets his legs fall wide enough for Lance to stand between them. Lance’s hands are warm and comforting on his skin. They trail soft and smooth from the outsides of his knees, along his thighs, up to settle on his hips. Keith in turn rests his hands against Lance’s chest, feeling the warm flat planes under his shirt as he smoothes them down to Lance’s waist. They’re both smiling fondly. Enjoying the soft warmth and feeling of each other's touches in the dark.

 

Keith leans up to nuzzle their noses together. He then peppers little kisses along his cheek and nose, and one to the corner of his mouth that Lance tries to chase but Keith is too quick for him. He pulls away with a coy little grin.

 

He’s about to lean back in for a proper kiss when a loud, electronic jingle startles them. He recognises the sounds of his own phone's ringtone. They groan at the same time, quickly taper off into tiny huffs of laughter. He’s about to push his way past Lance to answer his phone but the hands on his hips press firm and hold him in place.

 

“I’ll get it,” he rolls his eyes, lips quirking in a tiny grin, but he stays put. Lance pulls away, he immediately misses the warmth that disappears with him. He darts across the room, grabbing the phone off the lounge. After a momentary glance, he swipes the screen and lifts the phone to his ear.

 

“My Pidgey senses are tingling, passing you to the Mullet before you find a way to hack my brain through the phone.” Lance says, making his way back to Keith and shoving it in his face. “Quick, I might already be infected.” Keith rolls his eyes as he takes the phone. Pidge is already talking as he’s lifting the phone, he only catches the end of her sentence, “-ike you have brains to be hacked to begin with,” and has to fight back a snort.

 

“Hey Pidge, what’s up?” He ran the fingers of his free hand absently up and down Lance’s forearm from where it’s resting on his thigh again as he listens to Pidge’s chirpy reply.

 

“Oh, hey Keith! You busy now?” Keith smiled into the phone, he always had time for Pidge. Even if his boyfriend is giving him his biggest puppy eyes.

 

“Nah it’s cool. What’s up?” Lance was shifting back in between Keith’s open thighs, hands sliding again from his thighs to his hips under the blanket. Keith’s free hand lifted almost instinctively to smooth up and down Lance’s bicep—slow and soothing.

 

“Just wanted to talk about Hunk’s birthday party this weekend,” Pidge said.

 

“Sure, what about it?” Keith said absently, trying and failing to ignore Lance’s head nuzzling against the side of Keith’s neck, just under his jaw. A soft sigh escaped him and he lifted his arm to wrap around his broad shoulders— bringing the blanket up to wrap around the both of them as he did.

 

“You alright there? You sound distracted.” Pidge’s digitalised voice sounded slightly concerned.

 

“Yeah, Lance is just being a snuggly sook.” Lance’s indignant huff tickled his collar bone.

 

“You sure I’m not interrupting anything?”

 

“You’re fine, we’re just chillin while we wait out the blackout.”

 

“You guys lost power?”

 

“Yeah, and Lance forgot to replenish our candle supply after his last romantic antics,” Lance mumbled something that sounded like a half assed excuse and pulled Keith in tighter. Keith petted his head soothingly.

 

“Sounds about right. As long as the two of you aren’t being nasty while I’m on the phone with you. Don’t want to have to scrub my ears out again.” 

 

“We said sorry, wasn’t like it was on purpose.” Keith’s fingers were still in Lance’s hair, now moving in massaging circles. Keith could swear he heard Lance purring from where he was nuzzling into his neck.

 

“Still not forgiving you for that. But that’s not the point, Hunk’s birthday party! Have you bought Hunk’s present yet? Only a couple of day left now, and I’ve checked off everyone’s present but yours. And Lance’s, but your forgetfulness is of more concern.” Keith huffed at the playful insult.

 

“I’m just going to ignore that comment. Me and Lance decided to get a joint present for him. Got him something he’s gonna love.” He shivered as Lance pressed a lingering kiss on the side of his neck.

 

“Oh, that fancy slow cooker he’s been dropping hints about?” Keith tried to focus on Pidge’s voice as Lance’s kisses got longer and warmer, and slightly wetter.

 

“Yeah, that’s the one. No one else got him that already?”

 

“Nah, you’re good. Lance already warned everyone he was getting it. He threatened to steal Coran’s mustache wax, and all my chargers too, so he could ‘watch the life drain from my eyes like the batteries of my beloved’,” Keith chuckles.

 

“Sounds like something he’d say,”

 

“When are you free?”

 

“Ah, I’ve got tomorrow off, and I think Lance only has the late shift.”

 

“Sweet, I’m free tomorrow too. In that case..” Keith hummed along as Pidge made their plans, struggling to ignore Lance who was now obnoxiously licking up his throat. Which should not have felt anywhere near as sexy as it did.

“… and then we could stop by that new coffee shop that opened up if we have time.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds good— Lance stop it,” he weakly nudged Lance’s face away, but was ultimately ignored.

 

“So what time did you wanna meet tomorrow?” Lance’s teeth nipped at his adams apple. Keith’s breath hitched slightly and he shoved Lance’s shoulders, blushing.

 

“Depends on how early you guys can get up, does ten sound good?”

 

“Yeah ten sounds good. Alright— seriously, Lance stop!” Keith snapped and shoved Lance’s chest with a little more force. Lance let him and stayed back this time, making a face like a kicked puppy. Keith immediately softened. He didn’t mean to sound as angry as he did, he just wanted him to stop.

 

He softened his expression with a soft smile and leant in for a quick, apologetic kiss—just a soft press of their lips. He’d apologies properly once he was done on the phone, but it seemed to get the message across for now. Lance buried his face against Keith’s neck again, but did not resume with his kissing.

 

“You guys ok?” Pidge’s hesitant voice wavered through the speaker.

 

“Yeah we’re fine,” he replied quickly, “Lance was just getting a little carried away.” He lifted his hand back to Lance’s hair, massaging his scalp gently with his finger tips. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head for good measure.

 

They stayed like that while Keith and Pidge finished making plans. After a few minutes of small talk they were saying their farewells.

 

“Alright then, see ya Pidge,”

 

“See ya Pidge!” Lance echoed meekly from Keith’s shoulder as Keith pulled the phone away, hung up and put it down on the counter next to him. With both hands free, he wrapped his arms over Lance’s shoulders in a loose hug. One hand was carding through the soft brown locks at the back of his head, while the other smoothed over his shoulders.

 

“Sorry,” Lance mumbled sheepishly. Keith smiled and hummed.

 

“It’s ok,” Keith pressed a small kiss to his temple, “sorry I snapped.”

 

“You’re not angry?”

 

“Nope,” he popped the ‘p’ sound, “I wasn’t really that upset. It was just really distracting and I was trying to concentrate.” He cupped Lance’s face in his hands, running his thumbs over his cheeks. His face relaxed into a soft smile under the attention. Lance’s smiles were the most beautiful things in the world in Keith’s opinion. They still were capable of taking his breath away, figuratively and literally. Keith didn’t realise his own lips were curling up into a soft smile of his own till Lance’s lips were pressed against them, moving soft and tender. Keith was barely aware of the fading sounds of rain and thunder as Lance’s tongue danced across his lips inviting. Keith’s smile dropped as he parted his lips with a sigh and Lance was pushing in to meet him. Movements still slow and soft. Both of them just savouring the taste of the others lips.

 

Their movements grew slower with each lingering kiss. Till they pulled away and stayed apart, just leaning their foreheads together. The rain had eased, and the thunder a distant memory. Keith dropped his hands to play with the hem of Lance’s shirt.

 

“Bed?” He asked. Lances nodded with a deep breath, eyes closed.

 

“Yeah.” They were both smiling, lingering in each others space for just a moment longer, before Keith pressed in for one more kiss, nudging Lance backwards in the process. Lance, however, only pushed in closer, dropping his hands to the underside of Keith’s thighs and pulling him flush against him. Keith only had a moment to register what was happening before Lance was lifting him off the counter and carrying him. Keith made a startled noise and clung to his shoulders as Lance beamed up at him.

“You drop me, I’ll hit you,” Lance laughed and to kissed him again.

 

“I mean it!” Lance’s laughter was soft and sweet. Keith’s fingers were digging into Lance’s shoulders as he stumbled across the dark room to their bed.

 

“Wait, the candle— ” Lance cut him off with another kiss.

 

“I’ll get it in a second. You first.” Keith hoped Lance wasn’t close enough to see his blush in the dark. It was stupid, but something about the sentiment, and the low voice he said it in had him feeling flustered. 

 

Lance lowered themselves somewhat less than gracefully onto the bed. Pinning Keith under him for a moment to kiss him some more before peeling away and padding back to the kitchen. Keith shuffled further up the bed, dragging the blanket with him and got himself comfortable under the covers. Lance waited until Keith had visibly stopped moving before ducking down and blowing out the candle. Keith heard the soft shuffling and almost silent footfalls draw closer before his eyes adjusted. Keith felt the dip of the mattress and opened his arms to welcome Lance under the blankets with him. A few moments of shifting and wiggling, they grew still. They were both laying on their sides, Lance with his head buried in Keith’s chest, arms lazily wrapped around his middle. Keith had his lips pressed to Lance’s crown, not kissing, just resting there keeping connection. 

 

Ok, maybe kissing occasionally. 

 

Outside the apartment had grown silent. Just as inside. They drifted off together, warm and content. Happy in their own little world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
